


Vanishing

by Jules3033



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Self-Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules3033/pseuds/Jules3033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They disappeared, he thought he could hide it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing

**Author's Note:**

> In what may be a futile attempt, I will now discourage you not to self-harm. Please don't. http://lovingtheoristcollection.tumblr.com/post/123915290147/30-things-i-wish-i-knew-before-i-started-cutting

Caitlin was pissed and Barry felt bad. Not that this was an unusual situation because it happened almost every time he took a risk, but Barry suspected that this might be the worst yet.

As most of their recent problems did, it all started with the particle accelerator incident. An X-ray tech was at work when the accelerator blew, and the overwhelm of concentrated energy not only caused his body to magnetize but to give off dangerous levels of radiation at random intervals. With the help of his team back at STAR Labs, The Flash was able to neutralize the meta with a diamagnetic blanket and bring him in. 

Cisco insisted that the preliminary monitors in the suit were reliable, but when his stoic doctor insisted on a more invasive scan to monitor radiation exposure, Barry consented. She liked to be very sure of things and it had saved his life more than once, so he was thankful for that trait.

He laid back as she ran the scanner across his body, and in a rare moment of still he allowed his muscles to go limp. STAR Labs was a safe place and he appreciated that. It was starting to feel like there weren't too many of those left in the world.

Barry pulled himself to a sitting position on the bed as the results uploaded to the screen of her tablet. 

"Well your radiation levels are within a normal enough normal range."

He noticed she had her lower lip caught between her teeth in the way she only did when she was worried. 

"But?" he asked, running the possible risks and side effects of radiation poisoning through his mind.

"The collagen in fibrous tissue has a slightly different makeup and doesn't grow in a random pattern but instead in a less functional arrangement facing one direction which is actually inferior in various ways; specifically that it is more permeable to radiation-" she was making less sense by the second and seemed to be babbling to herself more than anyone else.

"Caitlin!"

Her stare shot up from her tablet and number of emotions danced in her eyes. Barry couldn't pinpoint what exactly was going through her mind but the look on her face made his mouth go dry.

For a long moment she studied him unblinkingly. Barry shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious.


End file.
